Shinigami Mitsuki
by ARP-95
Summary: What if while Takuto and Meroko are trying to save Mitsuki's life, she ends it anyways? And now that she's a Shinigami, Takuto's her new partner. But Mitsuki's not the same as seh use to be. Fate is cruel. Dark, some intense scenes.


What if while Takuto and Meroko are trying to save Mitsuki's life, she ends it anyways? And now that she's a Shinigami, Takuto's her new partner. Fate is cruel. But Mitsuki isn't the same Mitsuki Takuto and Meroko use to know. But being around her old friends, will Mitsuki remember her past life and why she died in the first place? Is there any way to get the old Mitsuki back before she becomes a ghost and disappears forever?

The icy air blew around the square ruffling the few leaves the mostly barren trees had somehow managed to hold onto. Takuto shivered as the wind whipped his hair around, chilling every part of him. Lately thought, the cold front wasn't the only chill Takuto felt.

'Two weeks ago to this day.' He thought miserably as he pulled his jacket closer around himself.

Just two weeks ago Takuto had found the girl he loved drenched in her own blood. He would never forget that day…

_Flashback_

"_Hay Meroko!" Takuto yelled as he walked through the house._

"_I'm right here! You don't have to yell at me." Snapped an irritated Meroko as she popped out from a doorway two feet from Takuto. _

"_Well sorry!" Takuto snapped back, "I was just wondering if you've seen Mitsuki today. She should be up by now…"_

"_Mitsuki? Nah haven't seen her. I don't think she's up yet. Maybe you should go wake her up." Suggested Meroko._

"_She's not up yet? I hope she's okay…"_

"_I'm sure she's fine. I bet she's just tired, she's been working really hard you know. Anyways, everything takes more effort for her now."_

"_You're probably right. I'll just go get her up then."_

_Takuto shuffled down the hall towards Mitsuki's room, humming her new single. _

"_Mitsuki?" Takuto said as he knocked her door. No reply. Takuto knocked again, still nothing. "Mitsuki?" Takuto said louder as he began knocking incessantly. "Mitsuki? Is everything okay?" Silence. He was really starting to get worried, something was wrong. She should have responded by now. "Mitsuki? Okay Mitsuki, since you won't answer me, I'm coming in, whether you like it or not."_

_Takuto put his hand on the door knob. He tentatively turned it and pushed the door into Mitsuki's familiar room. _

"_Mitsuki, is everything okay?" He asked quietly as he poked his head around the door. "MITSUKI!!!" Takuto screamed as he ran towards her bed. _

_The sight he saw made his blood cold. Mitsuki lay in her bed, pale as a sheet, crimson blood covering her neck and torso, and a red-stained kitchen knife dangling from her ghostly hand. A long, deep cut could be faintly seen running across her entire throat. Trickles of blood could still be seen dripping out of the cut onto her already soaked shirt and bed. _

"_MITSUKI!" Takuto screamed again as he fell to his knees next to Mitsuki's unmoving form. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying to God it was all a horrible nightmare and he would wake up. When he opened his eyes again, the tragic scene was still before him. _

"_Takuto, what's wrong?" cried Meroko as she ran into the room. "I heard screaming…" She stopped suddenly as she saw why Takuto had screamed. _

"_Oh God, MITSUKI!" Meroko cried frozen where she stood, wide eyes filled with terror. _

"_Meroko!" Takuto said, his voice shaking, as he turned to her. "We need to get her to a hospital, now!"_

_He bent down, scooped up Mitsuki in his arms and sprinted out of the room. 'She can't die!' he thought fervently, 'She can't die, I won't let her!" _

_End Flashback_

Takuto shivered again as he recalled his promise. 'But it was already too late.' He thought bitterly. 'By the time I had changed into human form and gotten her to the hospital, she was already dead.'

He punched the wall next to him in his rage. He tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths, willing himself not to fall apart again. He needed to keep it together today. After all, he was meeting with the boss today, to get assigned his new partner. After the incident, Meroko went into a state of depression and only Izumi has been able to comfort her. A few days ago, Takuto was told that Meroko had requested a vacation and a new partner; Izumi. Now, Takuto was waiting here to meet a new Shinigami he would be training. 'Guess they don't think I'm such a failure after all.' Takuto thought.

"Takuto Kira." A deep voice said, disturbing the silence.

Takuto looked up and saw two cloaked figures before. The figure farthest away from him was taller, a large hood shadowing his face; the boss. The second figures, the one closest to Takuto, was shorter, about a head shorter than he was but the looks of it. This one was also wearing a cloak, but with a smaller hood. Takuto was sure he'd be able to see their face once he got closer. 'That must be my new partner. I wonder how old they are, pretty young judging by their height.' Takuto mused silently to himself.

"Takuto Kira." The boss repeated.

"Yes." Takuto replied, snapping back to reality.

"Takuto, Meroko Yui has requested to end your team, Negi- Ramen."

"Yes."

"I have brought your new partner. She is new, so you will be training her. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Train her well. Meet your new partner, Mitsuki Koyama."


End file.
